Deal with the Devil
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ginny makes a deal to kiss a guy but finds she doesn't love him. Who does she love? Finished!
1. Ginny's thoughts

Title: Deal with the Devil Author: currently fighting off the eviiill Amazons who stole her beloved Linsay (Lindsay is a stuffed dog) for thier heinous plans Disclaimer: Ok never found my island. still looking. I do not own Ginny, Snape, or Draco or all those other miniscule chracters that appear. But I have my very own copy of...Uh..looks at library Mossflower by Brian Jaques (sp)  
Summary: Ginny makes a bargin gone wrong. think about the song. Uh was going to be a song fic but ended too long lets go Ginny Snape!!!!  
  
Part one Ginny's thoughts  
  
Ginny bit her lip and looked away. How could Fate be soo cruel?  
  
It had started innocently enough. They had net just after her third year, just as she was getting over her crush on Harry. After she and broke up, He had been so understanding. When she got involved with Dean he had been wiht her the entire time.  
  
Ginny Weasley was in love with a Muggle.  
  
They had met at the train station when she got off the platform. In the moment before her brothers came through, they had bumped elbows. They had got to talking. Ginny carefully avoided all mention of her school and such.  
  
It was easy enough at first. Talk about broad subjects, make it up. By the time they had been writing each other for a month, Ginny was going to St. Valerie's School for Girls, she excelled in all of her subjects (true enough if you don't count Potions) and she was good in Golf, (the closest to wanting to be a seeker as she could find).  
  
He was Thomas Felton. He went to a high standing (at least she assumed it was) Muggle school. He talked animately about Muggle plays and wanted to be a Writer. she found it hard not to scoff at a play called the Crucible. They called that magic? they would have had a heart attack if they saw her. She found herself excelling in Muggle studies. Mcgonnagall talked to her of possibilties in her future. There was a high chance of her coming back as a teacher when she graduated.  
  
Then it happened. on the halloween visit to Hogsmeade, she saw him.  
  
"Tom!" she shouted, never so happy to see any one in her life.  
  
But he didn't seem to pleased to see her. he seemed angry. It was then she realized where they were. Oh shit.  
  
"Tom, I can-"  
  
"Don't bother Ginny, I never want to see you again. I thought i could trust you but i was wrong." 


	2. Poor Unfortunate souls

Title: Deal with the Devil Author: Winning the heart of her beloved sparhawk whilst finding the time to associate with these lowly mortals Disclaimer: I have the scientists working on genetcally engernering tropical apples, seems they don't exsist after all. Fancy that. We shall build my own Isaland which shall not be called Nikki Island for that is silly and just begs to be taken away. so i shall call it something that is easy to forget. maybe greg. I do not own any of these chracters and brownie points to any who got my rather obviaous reference to Tom Felton. Thank you very much!  
Summary: same plot line different chapter. Peices of once lavender scented paper to those who review! stuff in Italics is the song. had to edit to fit story. kind of part of the dialogue as well.  
  
Part two Poor Unfortunate Gryffindors  
  
Ginny finally sat up and wiped away her tears. Ugh! why me? she thought.  
  
Her diary caught her eye and she resisted the urge to throw something. Damn Fucking Riddle! why the hell did he... her thoughts trailed off. maybe. it could be possible. if anyone could do it it was Riddle.  
  
"Tom..." she whispered. the air around her seemed to whisper and sway. "Tom Riddle." she whispered, louder this time.  
  
"Well, well, well, last time we met you were calling me a needy little bastard who cared only for your soul. Or were you words something else."  
  
Ginny turned and wasn't surprised to see Tom Riddle lounging on her bed in all his sexy Slytherin glory.  
  
"Tom," she whispered again.  
  
"Ah yes love, me. didn't i always say, YOu call. I'll answer?"  
  
GInny turned fromhim, words haunting her mind, bringing long lost whispers of the past to her ears. She found her self facing her mirror. she leaned against the table and concentrated on the grain of the wood, rather than face him. There was so much about him she had missed before. He was so Damn Sexy. Like a young Snape (I didn't just think that).  
  
"Well, Ginny Darling, I see you feel for me." He rose and stood behind her, gathering her dark hair in one hand and kissing it. "YOu know i would never feel for you, but, Ah, the terror we could wreck, Just you and I side by side. YOu, the Queen of darkness, with your king. But," He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her reflection. "That's not why you brought me back is it?"  
  
He turned her roughly to face him. She revealed in the pain, his nails sinking into her skin. She rose her face, forcing herself to look him in the eyes. "I-"  
  
"Shh, Little Gin," he whispered, pressing his finger to her lips, then kissing her gently. She hated that nickname. "NO need. You have something i want and I can give you just what you want. you see  
  
The only way to get what you want is  
  
to make him think he doesn't know. To erase his mind."  
  
Ginny frowned at him, resisting the urge to drag him into a long drawn out deep kiss.  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
Tom smiled down at her. she had always been something of a pet to him. somthing he thought about in those lonely hours with nothing to do but hope she'd remember.  
  
"My dear sweet Ginny, That's what I do,  
  
he pulled her close, whispering sweet temptations as he offered.  
  
It's what I live for, to help Poor unfortunate Gryffindor's like yourself. Poor Girls, with no one else to obssess over."  
  
Tom paused. Why the hell did he have this desire to break into song? and why did he say obsess? what the hell did obsess mean?  
  
Ginny turned from him, watching his reflection in the mirror. "Just why should i trust you?"  
  
Tom was fighting a losing battle with his mouth. Damn Muggle song.  
  
"I admit that in the past i tried to kill you,  
They weren't kidding when they called me a Dark Lord,  
But you'll find that in your mind I thought for a time Repented, seen the light and made a switch..."  
  
What ever was taking over, Ginny had it too, for she burst in with a Melodic "True?" Damn that girl could sing.  
  
"No,  
and you see I Know just the cure Its a talent that i always have possessed.  
And dear though you run We'll have a spot of fun For you are miserable lonely and depressed.  
Pathetic Poor Unfortunate Girl So Sad, So brave Now I know that you're impressed 'Cause I' rather well dressed Shall I help you?  
Yes indeed!"  
  
He twirled Ginny, and she found herself in a glorious ballroom, wearing a beautiful red Gown and mask. Around them danced dozens of others. All in all it looked like a scene from a movie she had once seen called The Labyrinth. Except David Bowie had a much better package.  
  
Tom approached Ginny, clad in a delicately tailored tux.  
  
"YOu poor beautiful girl So nice, So inticing.  
Men should flock to your call carting flowers and a ring But the don't And why is that?  
Will i help you Yes indeed."  
  
Tom pulled Ginny close to him and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Now it's happened once or twice someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afriad I had to rake 'em cross the coals.  
Yes, I've ad the odd complaint But on the whole i've been a saint To you poor unfortunate girls."  
  
Ginny pulled away. "What price?"  
  
"Ih nothing you won't miss. Just your soul."  
  
"My soul?!" Ginny shrieked, dropping his hands and staring disbelieveingly. "What makes you think I'd just give you it?"  
  
"Oh come come, Ginny. What use is it to you. It's nothing!"  
  
Ginny looked at him, border on glare. "If it's nothing, why do you want it?"  
  
Tom just went back to singing.  
  
"Do you really think they want that what's inside?  
If you haven't got a soul,  
What worries for Heavan ir for hell?  
YOu get your man to kiss and I'll give it back with bliss Come on girl don't you want this?  
  
They want girls with looks and braina and those you have in plenty of both But it's you they'll desire when I cast this spell Is it too much to give up Heavan and Hell when the final hero fell CoMe on you poor Unfortunate girl Go ahead, Make your choice I've got nothing left to offer So you can take it or leave it What do you need a measley soul for?"  
  
he genlty lifted Ginny's chin and looked into her eyes.  
  
"If you want to cross the bridge my sweet you've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breathe and say the word."  
  
Ginny looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
(A/N sorry this took so long. the song is my version of Poor Unfortunate souls. hope you enjoyed.) 


	3. Something Akin To Normal

Chapter Three

Something akin to Normal

Ginny sat up groggily. Her head ached. She put a hand to it. She stopped at the sight of the mark on her wrist. A silver scar in the shape of a pentagram rested on her right wrist.

She sighed. She had gotten what she wanted. Now she had three weeks to get Tom to kiss her before the other Tom in her life would hold her soul forever.

She sighed again and crawled out of bed. She ran her hands through her hair, stretching as she did so. She felt so tired, even though she had had over eight hours of sleep.

She frowned and tried to bring her thoughts into some coherent manner. Why did she feel tired? She looked at her books. She should do some homework, but she didn't really feel up to it. Her frown deepened. She always was game for homework. She was like Hermione in that regard.

She pulled the books onto her bed with her and forced her self to concentrate. She finally managed to absorb herself in an essay on the Properties of an Erkling.

After several hours, which should have seen Ginny's essay finished, Hermione entered the little room.

"Hey, Ginny. What have you been up to?"

Ginny waved a hand at the essay. "This ghastly composition."

Hermione walked over and frowned at the essay. "I would have thought you'd've had this done by now."

Ginny ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "So did I. Guess I was wrong."

Hermione continued to frown, but didn't say anything.

(A/N: Short I know. I didn't even realize anyone still read this until I got a reveiw the other day demanding that I finish it. I had to look it up to remember what the plot was. Chapter four should be a lot quicker in coming.

To Tomsgirl2005- wow! you just review all my stuff don't you? ;) thanks! It helps!


	4. Do you see what I see?

Chapter Four

Do you see what I see...

Hermione noticed. She noticed that Ginny was in love with Harry. That Harry was head over heels for Cho. She noticed that Ron was in love with her.

That was simple enough.

But nothing stays simple.

Ginny had fallen out of love with Harry somewhere along the road. That too was fine, as Harry was getting closer and closer to asking Cho out.

Then Ginny had fallen for a boy. Hermione wasn't sure who, but it was pretty obvious. The way she waltzed around singing to herself all the time.

But something had happened.

Hermione wasn't totally illiterate when it came to girl matters. She had seven cousins and five of them were girls. Ginny hadn't had a fight with her boy.

It had been a week since halloween. Ginny had come home from Hogsmeade looking visibly upset. The next morning Ginny hadn't been upset, but she hadn't been fine. She had written a guy and from what Hermione could tell, they had broken off what ever relationship they had had.

But Ginny wasn't out of love.

She was still very much in love. With someone.

But who?

And why was she still so... so... dead?

888

Lunch.

Hermione took her seat between Harry and Neville, smiling at the shy boy. Ron looked jealous, but a second later Parvati Patil blew him a kiss from a spot where she thought Hermione couldn't see.

Hermione didn't mind.

"Hey, Harry, have you heard anything about Ginny lately?"

Harry pushed his glasses up in a very Dumbledore manner. "No. I know she was interested in this one guy, but they didn't work out. That's all I know."

"Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "She looked a little depressed yesterday."

Hermione wanted to scream. This wasn't a simple depression. There was something wrong. The boys plowed into their food as Hermione continued to fire questions. the only one that was semi useful of the group was Neville and that was because he studied with her every friday.

They filed out of the great hall.

"So you think-"

"Merlin Hermione, stop with the questions already!" Ron burst out. "Nothing's wrong with Ginny that a little chocolate won't solve."

He stormed off. Harry, throwing an apologetic look at her, followed him.

Hermione sighed and took her books from Neville who always seemed to be trying to carry them for her. "Am I the only one who's noticed?"

Neville opened his mouth but was stopped by the suave voice behind her.

"I wouldn't say that, Granger.


	5. Alliance

Chapter Five

Alliance

Hermione stared at the blonde before them. Draco Malfoy stood, hands in the pockets of his black jeans, head turned to the side as though he had not spoken.

"Malfoy?" Neville squeaked.

He looked over at them. "Yes, Longbottom. Glad to see you can bring yourself to speak my oh so terrible name."

Hermione managed to look down her nose at the taller boy. "Come on Neville. I won't have truck with those who insult my friends."

Malfoy chuckled. "Friendship? Is that what we're calling it these days?"

Hermione bristled. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant. Or was she really that obvious?

"What do you want Malfoy?" She hissed, curiosity keeping her there.

He spread his hands. "Just thought I'd offer a word or two on the youngest Weasley's state."

"Really? Awfully kind of you, considering your well known hatred for the clan."

He shrugged. "One makes allowances for curiosity, do we not Miss Granger?"

She felt the sting but brushed it off. "And when you've had your fill of curiosity? What then? You ignore Ginny for the rest of your collective lives?"

"Nothing so crude. I merely find something else about her that fascinates me. Miss Weasley has many facets. I'm sure one will always continue to interest me."

"Fine. What do you know that we don't?"

"Nothing."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Then why are you wasting our time?"

Malfoy smirked. "Because I know how to put the peices together."

"Alright. Elaborate."

"Have you ever seen Ginny like this before?"

Hermione was about to reply no, when something caught her memory. Ginny's first year. "Yeah. She was like this her first year."

"Hmm. What happened to be the cause?"

"Riddle was stealing her... Oh my god."

"Yes, I'm sure he knows."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. Some how Riddle is stealing her soul again."

"How do we stop it?"

"You have to find out what the terms of the bargin were."

"How?"

"For the love of Merlin, Granger! You only live with her! Figure something out. Honestly, where's your famous wisedom now."

(A/N: There you are! Next chapter should be fun to write!

To Ginny #1 fan- glad to hear it!


	6. Root of All Evil

Chapter Six

The root of all Evil

Hermione fidgeted as Ginny readied for bed. She had never been asked to spy on her best friend before. How did you do that? How did you manage to keep something secret?

She smiled at Ginny as the girl came back from brushing her teeth.

"Hey, Gin!"

Her voice shook but Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Mione." She replied in the dull monotone that seemed to prevail of late.

Hermione found herelf pitying Ginny. To have this happen twice. She wanted to hold the girl and let her cry, but she knew she needed this information

"So, Gin, what's up?"

Ginny picked up her diary and Hermione felt her eyes widen. Of course! That was how she could figure it out!

She had been skeptical when Ginny announced she wanted to start a new diary. As her friend, she had advised against it. But GInny had laughed and told her that we fear that which we do not understand. Ginny had hefted the book. "And I intend to understand this."

Now, Hermione was glad Ginny had started a new one. Now to get it out of Gin's hands.

Normally, she would wait til the younger girl was alseep and take it, but Ginny had always been a light sleeper. Even like this, Hermione didn't trust herself to be able to get the diary soundlessly.

Hermione watched Ginny periphrally as she dug in her bag for a book about the same size as the diary. Her plan was to switch the books until she could make a copy of the diary. Then her hand touched a small vial. She pulled it out

It was the soundless Sleep drought Neville had made yesterday in their tutoring session together. She had been planning to try it tonight, but had been distracted by Malfoy. Now she had a better use for it.

Ginny was a creature of habit. After brushing her teeth, she always wrote in her diary then drank a glass of milk before bed. Hermione walked over to the door, even as Dobby appeared with the milk. For once she resisted the urge to preach elven rights and smiled at him.

Closing the door, she slipped the vial, loosely corked up her sleeve. She walked over and set the drink down. As she did so, the milk sloshed slightly and Hermione used that moment to pour the vial's content into the drink.

She sat back to watch.

(A/N: I hate my computer. It's soooo slow. Anyway, new chapter! hope you liked and to Jaeger- sorry, I don't have time for a personal email right now, but I promise to get one to you tommorrow.

Also! All in the Game of Love will update tomorrow seeing as I have no time today. Sorry for the inconvience.


	7. The Diary

Chapter Seven

The Diary

Hermione clutched the book to her chest. She was feeling particularly skitish. Wouldn't you if you had just stolen your best friend's diary?

Hermione had duplicated the book last night with a quick spell but she wasn't sure if the duplicate would fool Ginny. Then again, in the state she was in, Hermione doubted Ginny would notice if she had taken it right out.

She silently entered the Room of Requirement. Draco and Neville were engaged in lively if hushed conversation and Hermione was a little startled to see both actually looked into the conversation.

They looked up as she entered.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

Hermione held it up. "Ginny's diary."

"Think that will tell us anything?"

"If it doesn't, it can at least give us an idea when this really started. You two have the notebooks I asked you to get?"

Both boys nodded and held out the spiral notebooks. Hermione tapped the diary with her wand then their books.

"Now we all have perfect copies."

Draco flipped his open. "This can't be right, this starts on May eighth of last year."

"Ginny gets a new diary for christmas every year. She uses the old one until she needs the new."

They fell silent, reading.

Hermione sat on the couch that had materialized. Neville sat at the other end. Hermione absently stretched her legs across his lap. He rested one hand on her crossed ankles.

Draco watched the silent exchange with amusement.

Talk about right in front of your nose.

After a while, Draco looked at his watch, surprised to see so long had passed. Beneath his eyes, Ginny Weasley's secrets had unfolded. He felt the attraction to her now more than ever. And in her secrets he could see the hidden desire for someone to take her away.

"Found it!" Neville crowed.

They looked at him. He grinned and read from his copy "'October 31, I made a fool of myself. I can't decide. Tom is such an angel, but I can't bring myself to ask him for that kiss. I know it will get be back what Riddle took, but what if he's not the one? What if he won't let me? I broke it off with him. Why did I do that? His kiss may get me back my soul.' "

There was silence as they took in what he had read.

"That Fucker." Draco snarled. He rose up and stormed from the room. Hermione and Neville scrambled to catch up with him.

"Draco, don't do anything stupid!" Hermione protested.

"I don't intend to."

(A/N: Alright the last of my overdue updates. Back on schedule! Well except for The meaning of War. Ave has been having trouble. I think her alligator ate her mouse.

To michelle- Thanks! Ah, detail! Bane of my exsistence


	8. The Spell

Chapter Eight 

The spell 

Lunch was still in session. Draco stormed up to the Gryffindor table. He pointed his wand at Ginny. 

"Aguamenti!" He yelled. 

Ginny shrieked as the cold water struck her back. She turned and glared at Draco. He felt his mood lift. The first emotion she had shown in a while. 

"Leave me alone." 

"Sorry Weaslette. I'm calling you out." 

"I don't want to fight you." 

"Wimp." 

Familiar fire flashed in her honey brown eyes. She rose and faced him with her wand. 

"Avis!" 

Draco smiled and dodged the birds, turning them into shoes and such. 

He aimed his wand and spoke a single spell. 

"Dormius Principessa!" 

Ginny stared at him as a cloud of rose petals fluttered down on her. For a moment he saw an intense joy at the decidely romantic gesture, then she swooned. 

Draco lept forward and caught her. He smiled. It worked. 

(A/N: Very short chapter. I know. I apologize. But because it is so short... I shall update more things today! Horray! And because I finished I Can't Hold On To You Forever... you know what that means... new fic! Well sequel to Incest because Jules has been bugging me and I promised. 


	9. True Love

Chapter Nine

True Love

"Mr Malfoy!"

Draco tore his eyes from the sleeping angel before him and looked up at McGonnagall.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Something that needs to be done, Minerva."

McGonnagall turned to see Dumbledore approaching.

"The Sleeping Beauty charm, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco nodded.

"Well then, let's get her to the Infirmary. Minerva, be so kind as to martial the boys of Gryffindor."

Draco watched them take Ginny away. Dumbledore turned to him. "Please gather your house and be prepared to come after the Hufflepuffs."

Draco nodded, mentally seething at the thought of all those boys kissing his red angel.

"On, second thought, Mr Malfoy, leave that to Snape. Come with me."

Draco followed him into the infirmary. He fidgeted as Potter, Weasley and Neville were also drawn from the crowd.

"Let's start with those closest to her."

"Why's he here then?" Ron asked, no doubt pissed that Malfoy was going to kiss his sister.

"He was the one to cast the spell. Only fitting."

Weasley went first, a chaste kiss on the lips as he blushed scarlet.

Ginny didn't move.

Next came Harry. A slightly deeper kiss that had Draco envisioning his head on his bed post.

Neville kissed her quickly with no response.

Then it was time for Draco.

He leaned forward and hestitated. He looked at the apopleptic Ron. Then at Dumbledore, who was holding Ron by his shoulders. He nodded.

Draco lowered his lips to Ginny's.

(A/N: Muhahahaha! Oh, Jules is gonna kill me. Well, anyone who reads this fic is gonna kill me.


	10. Awake Again

Chapter Ten

Awake Again

Ginny felt the lips against hers. For a moment she didn't care.

She wished now that she hadn't made that stupid deal with Riddle. She thought she loved Tom, but it had been so. All her feelings were muted, growing duller as time passed. She knew she was loosing her soul again. She knew she had to find the person who could make her whole again.

But she didn't care. Her soul was screaming and she didn't pay any heed.

So she lay there.

Then it all came back.

With a rush warmth flooded her chest. Heat rushed to her face.

And then she cared about the lips. She kept her eyes closed for a second, feeling the kiss. He was a great kisser. His lips were warm and soft. He wasn't taking advantage of her in her supposed unconscious state.

Ginny reacted instantly and opened her eyes. Everything was out of focus and her kisser was quite close. But she saw a pair of startling...

Grey eyes.

She stared at them for a moment. As the world came back into focus, she saw pale eyebrows, sharp aristocratic cheeks and...

Suddenly her kisser was pulled away. Ginny started to protest, but suddenly her brother was there.

"Ginny! You're awake!"

Ginny scowled at him and sat up. She pushed him away slightly.

"Yes, brother dear. I'm awake. What an astute observation."

Ginny smiled as Ron's jaw dropped. It felt good to care again.

She noticed Neville hovering in the background and smiled prettily at him. He looked happy about something. Hermione rushed into the room a few seconds later, leading a group of Gryffindor boys. Ginny swung herself from bed.

"Sorry lads, that won't be nessecary."

Hermione stared for a moment then grinned with obvious releif.

(A/N: Ugh, so short. I know. The next chapter however should end this fic.


	11. My Hero

Chapter Eleven

My Hero

Draco sat on the stone wall, watching the ripples of the lake splash gently against the stone below him before returning to the center of the lake.

He was thinking about Ginny. She deserved the truth, even if she wouldn't like it. he should be the one to tell her, not her creepy weird brother.

If he would. Draco doubted Weasley was pleased that his arch enemy was his sister's one true love. That was another thing that bothered Draco. He was her one true love. The only man she would ever love. It was a weighty title. He didn't know if he was worthy of it, or if he truly wanted it. Did he love Ginny? He was certainly infatuated with her. But was there more to it.

He glanced up as a pair of black combat boots stopped by him. He followed them up to loose well worn jeans, held tight with a belt with a Guns and Roses buckle. From there he saw the black Labyrinth tee shirt, covered almost entirely by a knee lenght dust jacket or the Gryffindor scarf. Ginny Weasley, her deep red hair pulled back, smiled down at him.

"Seat taken?" She asked in a delightfully bright voice.

He shook his head with a slight smile.

She seated herself and watched the cold October weather break over the lake.

"Do you like me?" She asked suddenly.

He started and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked angry. "You put that spell on me. you kissed me. You Broke the spell. You know what that means."

He looked away.

She rose to her feet, truly angry now, understandably.

"So that's it is it? The Great Malfoy can't feel. He makes girls fall in love with him then just tosses them and their feelings away. You're a fucking ass."

She waited for him to say something. When she didn't he noticed she was starting to cry. "Fine Malfoy. Fuck you. I never want to see you again. if you come near me I will have my brothers kick your ass. And I won't ask them to stop. Ever."

She turned and started to storm off when he spoke.

"I do like you."

She turned back to stare at him.

"I like you." He repeated, looking at her.

"But I don't know how to. All my life I was sheltered, told what is best for me is to stay away from feelings, from caring. From everything. So I shut myself out. Hid."

He looked away again, martialing his thoughts. "I wanted to care but I just couldn't. Until you came. I've never seen such fire, Such passion. You were like a beacon. I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it I wanted to know everything. I was a moth, drawn to your flame. And I couldn't stop."

He looked at her again. "I don't know how to love. I want to, but I just don't."

Ginny waited for a few moments. Draco fell silent and looked over the lake agian. He didn't look back when she knelt beside him so she grabbed his chin gently and pulled his gaze to hers.

"Then let me. Let me teach you how."

He stared at her for a moment then before he could stop, his arms were around her neck and he was sobbing into her shirt.

Things got blurry after that. There was crying on both parts. Laughter and kisses. Then some more crying. Finally they held each other up and walked into the castle again, with their arms around one another. The Great hall fell silent as the pair entered. They didn't seem to notice, but moved to the center of the room and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

The End.

(A/N: Well It had a good run I think. I'm thinking of a one or two chapter sequel with Hermione and Neville. Tell me what you think.


End file.
